Dragonball Z: Movie 14
by Suushinchuu
Summary: A group of aliens arrives on Earth to find an ancient treasure! Goku and his friends will have to band together to win this all out battle!
1. Trouble in South City

Dragonball Z Movie #14  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku looked at the sky. The sun glowed brighter than ever. The trees were ripe with newly  
grown apples, and animals played in the forest without care. He shifted in the grass as he  
continued to stare up at the sky.  
  
"Krillin, isn't it a beautiful day?" Goku asked his friend.  
  
Krillin yanked on the fishing line as a huge fish flew out of the water and onto the soft, dry  
grass. "You're sure right, Goku. Nothing is wrong with today."  
  
"I wonder what Vegeta's doing right now," Goku pondered.  
  
"Why would you care what he's doing? He's nothing but trouble to you."  
  
"Krillin, give him a chance. He'll come around. He's just upset that he has nothing to rule  
over anymore."  
  
"Maybe, Goku, but I think I'll keep my distance."  
  
  
  
  
  
Above the Earth, a huge starship loomed in orbit, its passengers no messengers of peace.  
  
"This is the planet where we will find the gem?" asked Kushoi.  
  
"Yes, my ally. It has been hidden here for thousands of years, but it is here. And we will soon  
have it."  
  
"Master!" shouted Rugitzu, "I am picking up strong power levels on the planet! A great deal  
of them!"  
  
"Really? Bring them on screen."  
  
"Located around this area, my lord."  
  
"Hmm... I see. Some of those powers are Saiyan. How odd. I thought the race known as  
Saiyan was long extinct."  
  
"It is possible that there were some survivors."  
  
"Well, well. Nezzru, my brother, it seems as though we may have some fun after all."  
  
  
  
  
  
The time of day was noon as Krillin joined Goku, Gohan, and Chichi at the Son house for  
lunch. Goku drooled as Chichi and Videl set a big turkey on the table. She smiled. "I thought  
you boys deserved a break since you've been doing so much work lately."  
  
Krillin and Gohan joined in Goku's drooling. Krillin posed a simple question. "Can we eat  
now?"  
  
Chichi and Videl smiled mischievously. "Of course. Dig in."  
  
With that, everyone ate. "Gohan, pass the ketchup."  
  
  
  
  
  
A spacecraft landed in a small clearing in the woods near South City. Slowly, the door  
lowered to the ground, revealing stairs. Two feet stepped onto the fresh soil. A pair of eyes  
peered up into the light blue sky. "Nezzru, get the others so we can get going."  
  
Kushoi, Rugitzu, and Tegretto stepped in front of the figure whom the voice belonged to. he  
was tall, with bright yellow hair and a stern expression on his face. He wore a black sleeveless  
shirt, along with a pair of baggy, white pants.  
  
"Listen up, men. You all know why we are here. We are here to find the ultimate prize. It  
should be located in this area. I want you to go and find whatever you can. Rip that city apart  
if you have to! Just find it!"  
  
"As you command, master Rennix!" shouted the three men as the flew into the air and  
headed toward South City. Rennix watched them leave before setting his attention on the  
remaining soldier.  
  
"Nezzru, are you waiting for something?" asked Rennix impatiently.  
  
"Brother, how foolish you can indeed be sometimes! I am not at your command! I am my  
own warrior! I shall do as I please, unlike those three soldiers of yours."  
  
"Very well, my ally. But please do accompany me in the search. After all, it shall benefit us all  
in the end. Or do you prefer to be ruled over for the rest of your life?"  
  
"I am ruled over by no one."  
  
"Yes, now. But who knows what the dawn will bring," laughed Rennix as he walked toward  
the city, leaving Nezzru to think for himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Krillin, Goku, and Gohan stepped out of the store, their arms loaded down with the bags of a  
few girls on a shopping spree. Chichi and Videl walked down the sidewalk, peering into the  
boutique windows. Gohan sighed. "So the turkey was to get us on our good side."  
  
Videl patted him on the head and pulled him into a store. "Yep! Gohan and I will catch up  
to you guys later!"  
  
Chichi waved. "Okay!" She turned to Goku. "I really like that girl, you know Goku?"  
  
Goku groaned. "Of course, Chichi."  
  
A scream attracted Goku's attention away from Chichi and he gazed down the road. A  
woman lay on the ground, crawling away while screaming in fear. A car sat on its back, and  
three figures stood unmoving, looking at the people of the city.  
  
Goku set Chichi's bags on the ground and Krillin did the same. Goku turned to Chichi. "I'll  
be right back."  
  
He and Krillin ran down the road. "Goku, what do you think's going on?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's grab Gohan, though." He and Krillin darted into the store where Videl  
was trying on clothes.  
  
Gohan looked up from the book he was reading. "Oh. Hey dad. What's up?"  
  
"It looks like there's trouble. Come on, let's go."  
  
"Wait! I want to go too!" shouted Videl from inside the changing booth.  
  
"It's too dangerous, Videl. You stay put," ordered Gohan as he ran out the door after Krillin  
and Goku.  
  
Videl slammed the door to the changing room open, about to sprint for the door. Suddenly,  
she froze and looked down at herself. She was in her underwear. To add to that, they were  
pink. She yipped and jumped back into the booth, hurriedly pulling on her clothes so she  
could follow the others.  
  
  
  



	2. The Henchmen

  
  
Goku and the others approached the three strangers. It was obvious they weren't from the  
area. The first one was a huge, tall, and muscular man, with bulging biceps and a stupid  
smile across his face. His long, flowing brown hair came down into a ponytail. The second  
one was short was smooth, white skin. His eyes were narrow and glowed red, and he had three  
short, silver horns on his head. The third was an orange color, with a black bandana around  
his head.  
  
Goku continued to stare. "Who are you guys?"  
  
The tall one responded to his question. "Who we are is none of your business. We have a  
mission to complete, and we will complete it, even if we must destroy every obstacle."  
  
"Well, you aren't welcome here. You three only look like you want to cause trouble."  
  
The white alien grinned. "That's right. And we won't hesitate to kill you and your friends if  
you get in our way."  
  
"Well, we won't let you through!" shouted Krillin in protest.  
  
"Fine. We'll go through you," replied the orange one. He raised his hand and shot an energy  
blast at Krillin. The Earthling screamed and covered his eyes. When he opened them, he saw  
Goku in front of him. The Saiyan had merely swatted the blast away.  
  
The muscular giant smiled. "You must be one of the stronger powers we detected. How lucky  
that we get to meet you. Maybe this fight will be interesting after all."  
  
He laughed and powered up, charging toward Goku. Goku sidestepped him, flying into the  
air. The tall one grunted and flew after him. Gohan and Krillin stared at the remaining  
aliens. They smiled. The orange one raised his hands. "Hamata Cannon!" A bright green  
blast of energy raced toward Krillin and Gohan.  
  
Gohan pushed Krillin to the side, powered up, and smacked the energy ball into the sky. He  
dashed toward the orange alien, uppercutting him, and sending him flying backward. Krillin  
powered up, launching at the white alien. He punched Krillin in the face, sending him flying  
backward deep into the city.  
  
Goku floated above the city. His enemy hovered across from him. "Who are you?" asked  
Goku in an angry voice. The alien merely grinned.  
  
"You may call me Kushoi."  
  
Suddenly, he disappeared. Goku searched the sky. Kushoi's fist dove into Goku's back like a  
knife, knocking him down to the ground. Goku's impact created a large crater. Goku rose to  
his feet and the two began exchanging punches and kicks, furiously battling for control.  
Kushoi screamed and in an instant had grown even more muscular than before. "Now I'll  
show you how strong I really am." He buried his fist in Goku's stomach, sending him into the  
side of a building. Kushoi floated in the air and pummeled Goku with energy blasts. The  
building crumbled on top of the Saiyan. Kushoi grinned and launched a final, gigantic blast  
into the smoke. The explosion could be heard throughout the city.  
  
"Weakling. He never stood a chance," laughed Kushoi to himself. Then he heard a voice.  
  
"Ka..."  
  
"Me..."  
  
"Ha..."  
  
"Me..."  
  
"HA!!!"  
  
A massive kamehameha flew straight at Kushoi, engulfing him, and blowing him into the  
blue sky. Slowly, the smoke cleared from the ruins of the building. Goku stood silently, now  
with a familiar golden hair color.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan rammed his shoulder into the orange alien. The alien smiled and grabbed Gohan's  
arms. "Sukromen!!" A globe of blue light engulfed them. Gohan screamed from within, just  
before the globe exploded. When the smoke cleared, Gohan laid unconscious at the orange  
aliens feet. The alien held his wicked smiled. "No one defeats Tegretto."  
  
At that moment, he heard someone yell behind him. Before he had an opportunity to turn  
around, Videl's foot rammed into the back of Tegretto's head. He yelped and tumbled down  
the road a ways before springing to his feet. He wore a menacing look. "Stupid girl." He  
drifted forward, shooting small energy balls at her as he did so. Videl jumped back and forth,  
dodging them one by one. She ran forward, swinging her leg at Tegretto. He caught it in  
midair and threw Videl to the ground. She slowly sat up. Tegretto smiled and pointed his  
hand toward her. "Sukro-" he started before he felt a hand grab the back of his head.  
  
"Take this!" screamed Gohan as he shot Tegretto in the back of his head with an energy  
blast. Tegretto screamed and flew backwards into the forest. His impact made a huge  
explosion in the mountains.  
  
Videl stood up and hugged Gohan. "I love you, Gohan."  
  
"Videl! Not around the guys!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Krillin ran down the road. The white alien teleported in front of him. "I'm Rugitzu, and  
you're not going anywhere." Krillin yelled and ran in the opposite direction. Rugitzu  
appeared in front of him again, grabbing his head and holding him in the air. Rugitzu  
scratched his chin. "Now, what should I do to you?"  
  
"Why don't you put him down," suggested a voice from behind the white alien. Rugitzu  
released Krillin and turned around. A tall, green figure stood adjacent to Krillin and the alien.  
  
"Piccolo!" shouted Krillin in surprise. The Namek looked darkly at Rugitzu. The alien smiled.  
"Well, well. Maybe you're the one who can offer me a challenge."  
  
"I'll kill you before you can even fight back," replied Piccolo as he appeared directly in front  
of Rugitzu, burying his fist in the alien's face. Rugitzu cursed and fell backwards. Krillin  
looked at them both.  
  
"Uh, I'm sure you two want your privacy," he said as he flew off to find Goku.  
  
  
  



	3. Rennix and Nezzru

  
  
Goku looked up as Krillin landed next to him. "Goku, what's going on? Who were those  
guys?"  
  
Goku turned to Krillin. "I'm not sure, Krillin. But I'll bet there are more of them out there."  
  
Gohan and Videl ran up to Goku and Krillin. "Hey dad! We got rid of that orange guy! What  
about you?"  
  
Goku looked over at the two teenagers. "Kushoi's gone. Krillin?"  
  
"Umm... Piccolo is here. He's fighting the other guy."  
  
Gohan's ears picked up. "Piccolo's here? When did he get here?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Before the conversation could go any further, a nearby row of buildings erupted in flames.  
Goku whirled around to see a pair men standing upon an immense skyscraper. Goku turned  
back to Gohan. "Gohan, get your mother and tell here to go home. NOW!!" Gohan nodded  
and flew off down the road with Videl.  
  
"Come on, Krillin." Goku and Krillin drifted through the air, landing across from the two  
men, who had their backs turned to the two warriors. Krillin spoke up. "Hey, who are you  
guys? What do you want?"  
  
The two men stood still for a few moments. Then they both turned. The first one had gold  
hair, with blue eyes and a empty smile. The second one had long, black hair, with a stiff look  
on his face, and blue eyes to match.  
  
The first one answered Krillin. "I am Rennix."  
  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo darted into the sky, with Tegretto in hot pursuit. The Namek halted and faced him.  
"Makken sappo!!" Tegretto caught the beam cannon squarely in the chest, blowing through  
his armor and killing him instantly. Tegretto fell dead to the ground.  
  
Piccolo fired another energy blast at the corpse, then flew off to find Goku and Gohan. He  
spotted Goku and Krillin on a high building. Stopping over them, he slowly floated down  
next to them. Goku didn't bother to look at the Namek. "Good to see you here, Piccolo."  
  
Piccolo stared intently at the two men across from them. "Mind explaining what's happening  
to me, Goku?"  
  
Goku smiled. "I really don't have any idea." Piccolo sweatdropped and looked at Goku  
through the corners of his eyes.  
  
Gohan and Videl landed on the building next to the others. "Mom's gone, dad. Now what?"  
Videl tugged at his shirt. He looked over at the two men. His expression turned cold.  
  
"Okay," started Goku, "I'll ask you one more time. What are you doing here?"  
  
Rennix smiled. "Well, I suppose there is no use hiding it. Do you agree, brother?"  
  
Nezzru nodded. "What could these weaklings possible do anyhow? Go ahead and tell them."  
  
The first man cleared his throat. "I am known as Rennix, a Zaolyn from the planet Sugrit.  
This is my brother, Nezzru. We have traveled far and wide, in search of a powerful object  
capable of granting people uncanny powers. It is legend that the object is hidden on Earth,  
an unknown planet in the northern galaxy. My men and I came here to look for that object."  
  
"Then why did your men attack us?" asked Goku.  
  
"The object is somewhere in this city. I will rip this city to pieces in order to find it. For that  
object is worth more than all the wealth in the universe."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to let you take anything or kill anyone!"  
  
"You? Let me? You think you have authority over my actions? Hahahahahahaha!!!!! I shall do  
as I please, Saiyan."  
  
Goku halted. "How did you know I was Saiyan?"  
  
"Well, except for the missing tail, your hair gave it away perfectly. You are a Super Saiyan.  
And so am I. In a way. You must understand that my race is actually a descendant of your  
race."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Zaolyn were once that of Saiyan heritage, but when Saiyans and other species  
crossbreed, they slowly become new races. My race is known as the Zaolyn. My brother and I  
are a few of the remaining ones left in the galaxy. However, that is enough chatter for one  
day. I have a city to destroy."  
  
"I won't let you."  
  
"Oh, right, I forgot."  
  
Rennix appeared in front of the Saiyan called Goku, ramming his elbow into Goku's chest.  
He flew into the air. Rennix warped above him, blasting him with energy balls down into  
collision with the roof of a building. Goku sprang from the wreck and swiped at Rennix. The  
Zaolyn disappeared, reappearing behind Goku and ramming his fist into Goku's back. Goku  
let out a painful cry before Rennix grabbed Goku and shoved him face first into a nearby  
wall. Rennix let Goku drop to the ground. "Dead yet? I suppose not." Rennix held Goku up  
by his shirt collar, smacking him back and forth across his face. Now the Zaolyn was only  
humiliating him in front of those he cared about.  
  
Gohan watched his father get beaten. Meanwhile, Nezzru began to advance toward the  
others. Piccolo spotted him. "I'll kill you, you bastard!"  
  
Nezzru grinned maniacally. "Try me, Namek."  
  
The two began grappling on the building. Krillin, Gohan, and Videl watched as Piccolo  
punched and kicked at Nezzru, who all too easily dodged the Namek's attacks.  
  
Nezzru flew high into the air. Piccolo followed. Suddenly, Nezzru halted. "Now I'll show you  
a little trick I learned a while back." Nezzru groaned and grunted as hands began to sprout  
form his body. Piccolo stared in horror. The Zaolyn had ripped himself into three people!  
Piccolo suddenly smiled.  
  
"Very nice, but I know that one myself." The Namek let out a fierce yell, and two other  
Piccolos sprang out of his body. They all tossed their capes and hats to the ground and looked  
angrily at the Nezzru. Nezzru grinned.  
  
  
  



	4. Into the Fires

  
  
Rennix tossed Goku into a building. "You need to work on your power level, Saiyan. You just  
don't have what it takes to be a real warrior."  
  
A blast of energy whizzed past Rennix's head, annihilating a nearby building. "No one kills  
Kakarotto but me!"  
  
Rennix turned around. A golden haired warrior dressed in Saiyan armor landed across from  
him. Rennix watched him with a bored expression. "Who are you?"  
  
The Saiyan smiled. "I am Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. And Kakarotto is mine to deal  
with. So I suggest you leave him be, if you want to fight a real opponent!"  
  
"And I suppose that is you," replied Rennix, tossing Goku to the ground and taking a few  
steps forward. "Very well. I'll fight you. But be warned-- I give no mercy."  
  
Vegeta smiled. "How quant. A comedian. This battle will be quick." Vegeta thrust his palm  
forward, muttered Big Bang, and blasted Rennix into the sky. Vegeta flew after him,  
punching him side to side. Vegeta planted his fist in Rennix's stomach, then turned around  
and hit him in the back with both hands, throwing Rennix down to the ground. Rennix  
landed on his feet, staring up at Vegeta with an impish gleam in his eye. Vegeta smiled  
wider. At last a real challenge. He warped in front of Rennix, and immediately began  
pummeling the Zaolyn with punches and kicks, slowly pushing him backward. Goku watched  
all of this from the damaged building where he now stood.  
  
"When is Rennix going to stop playing games and beat Vegeta?" wondered Goku to himself.  
"He is way stronger than Vegeta, and now he's just toying with him!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo and his clones charged Nezzru, automatically giving their all in hopes of beating the  
black-haired Zaolyn. Nezzru dodged each blow, laughed, and sent Piccolo flying into a wall.  
The other clones did the same. The Piccolos combined back into one. Nezzru smiled as his  
clones fused back with him. "Now, Namek, I will make your end a short one."  
  
But before the Zaolyn could make a move, Gohan rammed into him, pushing him through  
the air. Nezzru floated across from the Saiyan. "You want this?" asked Nezzru. "Come and  
get it!"  
  
Gohan's expression remained that of silence as he turned SSJ2. "Gladly."  
  
He sprang at Nezzru, smacking him in the face. Nezzru cussed and flew over to the roof of a  
nearby building. Gohan landed next to him and the two started punching each other. Videl  
watched as she and Krillin stood over the injured Piccolo.  
  
Gohan screamed. "You will never hurt my friends again!!" shouted Gohan, kicking Nezzru in  
the face and warping into air as Nezzru swung at the Saiyan in retaliation. Gohan appeared  
behind the Zaolyn and jammed his fist into Nezzru's back. Nezzru spat blood and fell to  
Earth. Gohan followed him, landing at the feet of Nezzru, who was now laying injured on the  
ground. Gohan lifted him up by his shirt.  
  
"You will never hurt my friends again. Now leave. Take your friend with you."  
  
Nezzru smiled. He grabbed Gohan's shoulders and suddenly a wave of blue electricity raced  
through Gohan's body. "AAAAAHHAHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Gohan as Nezzru pitched him  
into the debris behind him.  
  
"Gohan!" screamed Videl moments before Nezzru fired a barrage of energy balls into the  
crater Gohan was once standing in. Videl's eyes welled up with tears as she fell to her knees,  
sobbing. Krillin held her shoulders. She cried. "Gohan... no..."  
  
Nezzru turned toward the young girl and the bald fighter. Krillin caught his vision and  
shouted out, terrified. He pulled Videl to her feet and yelled at her. "Come on, Videl! If we  
don't get out of here, that guy's going to destroy us!!" Videl looked ahead of Krillin in fear as  
Nezzru warped in front of the two.  
  
Nezzru's lips curled up into a wicked smile. "Trying to escape? It will be of futile comings.  
Now please, be easy targets and hold still."  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!" screamed Gohan as he fired a huge ball of energy into Nezzru. The Zaolyn  
had little time to utter a scream before he was blown into a row of buildings.  
  
Gohan ran up to Videl and hugged her tightly. She looked at him. His lip was bleeding, his  
face was covered with dirt, and his clothes were torn. Videl smiled. "You look beautiful."  
  
Gohan grinned. "I'm glad you're safe."  
  
"Not quite."  
  
Gohan froze. Slowly, he turned around. There, behind him, stood an incredibly injured  
Nezzru, with a gleam of death in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta blasted Rennix back. "Now you will learn that Earth belongs to the Prince of all  
Saiyans!" screamed Vegeta. "Galick Gun!!"  
  
The huge beam of light annihilated everything in its path. Except for Rennix. He stood  
there, a smile tediously growing. "That's enough."  
  
Vegeta could only watch as Rennix instantly appeared in front of him and shoved his knee  
deep into Vegeta's chest. Vegeta groaned loudly. Rennix hit him down into the rows of  
buildings, appearing below him and giving him an uppercut to the face. Vegeta fell  
backwards into the rubble. Rennix couldn't help but laugh at such a pitiful display.  
  
Goku watched with growing rage. "Rennix! Come on!" he shouted. Rennix looked at Goku  
and laughed again.  
  
"Why should I bother with you? You are a weakling! You are no threat! Hahahaha!!"  
  
"Just wait," said Goku. With a loud yell, Goku began to glow with a yellow flame, and soon  
the man standing before Rennix was SSJ3. Rennix grumbled. Maybe the Saiyan deserved  
some attention after all. Rennix drifted toward him. Before he had even moved a decent ten  
feet, Goku had punched him eight times in the stomach, given him a roundhouse kick on  
both sides of his face, and shoved him into a building. As Goku held Rennix pinned to the  
wall of the building, he smiled deeply. "Give?"  
  
Rennix merely smiled back. "No." He screamed, his powerful ki causing the wall his body was  
against to crumble, and the entire building to cave in. Goku flew out of the building's core in  
time to watch it crush Rennix.  
  
Or so he thought. Rennix burst through the ceiling, tossing energy blast after blast at Goku.  
Goku dodged the attacks, making his way toward Rennix. He grabbed Rennix but Rennix  
warped out of his grip.  
  
Goku began to freak out. How could he be so strong? Even a SSJ3 stood no chance! It was  
impossible to beat him! Goku flickered out. "No. NNNOOOOO!!!!!" He flew straight at  
Rennix, who hovered above the city engulfed in his own ki. He laughed and fired a single  
shot at Goku. It struck him in the chest, not enough to break through, but enough to send  
Goku falling to the ground. Goku closed his eyes, and fell into a state of unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nezzru grimaced darkly. "I never lose," he said as he charged Gohan. Gohan ran at the  
Zaolyn and the two began punching and kicking again, moving back and forth, punching,  
kicking, ramming, and giving everything they had into the fight. Nezzru rammed his arm  
into Gohan's face. He shouted out and stumbled backward. Nezzru pointed his hands toward  
Gohan in desperation. "Yatomisnu!!!"  
  
The giant ball of energy flew straight at Gohan. Almost frozen with shock, he tried with the  
last of his strength to push away the ball of energy. But Nezzru was determined, and the  
energy blast was too powerful for even Gohan to hold back. A bright light filled the city, and  
an explosion rattled the now evacuated buildings and towers. Videl cried out as she searched  
for Gohan. "Gohan! Gohan! Gohan! Where are you, Gohan?!" She sobbed and fell to her  
feet.  
  
Rennix landed next to his brother. "It seems that you were able to handle things here,  
brother. What shall we do now?"  
  
Nezzru turned to his brother. "Perhaps we should do what we came here to do."  
  
"Oh! With all the commotion, I completely forgot! Good point! Let's get going."  
  
The two Zaolyns left the frightened Krillin and the crying Videl to mourn over their friends'  
deaths.  
  
Rennix pulled out a small, silver metal object. Nezzru glared at it. "The talisman. Do you  
suppose it will show us the way?"  
  
Rennix laughed. "That is what it was designed for. Now follow me."  
  
The two characters drifted through the town, past ravaged structures, past ruins of shops,  
and around the town again and again, until Rennix set down in the broken innards of what  
was formerly a store. Nezzru looked around, then turned to Rennix. The Zaolyn smirked and  
jumped into the air, firing a blast into the floor. A huge explosion rattled the nearby sites.  
When the smoke cleared, the top of an old, metal orb could be seen where the floor of the  
store was an instant before. It was a huge orb, and was most likely once a usable star ship.  
  
Rennix ripped off part of the ship and floated down inside it. Nezzru followed. The two  
landed in the ship's haul and searched the room. Finally, Rennix's eyes came to rest on what  
he had been looking for. The Eternity Gem.  
  
He held it up to the weak light shining through the hole in the ceiling of the star ship.  
"Brother, come quickly! Look!"  
  
Nezzru ran over and looked at it. His eyes widened in awe. Rennix's smile was now that of a  
twisted madman. "Now, we rule."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kakarotto. Kakarotto! Wake up, Kakarotto!" shouted Vegeta as he kicked Goku in the side,  
rousing him to his senses. Goku looked at him.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes. Fuse with me, now! I must defeat that insolent fool! Come now, Kakarotto!" He  
yanked Goku to his feet. Goku swayed back and forth. He felt incredibly weak from the  
battle. But he knew Vegeta was right. Fusion was the only course left.  
  
"Okay! Let's fuse!" shouted Goku, standing across from Vegeta. The two moved sideways at  
each other, and pressed their fingers together, causing a bright light to swallow them up.  
When the light faded, a solemn figure stood. Gogeta.  
  
  
  



	5. Gogeta Saves the Day

  
  
"Brother! Oh brother! Finally, we get our prize! After these years of searching, now true  
power is ours!" Nezzru gripped the blood-red gem as Rennix pulled a scrap of paper from his  
pants. He read it aloud.  
  
"When the gem turns to gold and the holder grabs the shards of a planet's past, he will then  
be the strongest if his inner strength is as mighty as his will. Dammit! why do these old maps  
always have to be so confusing? No matter. We'll get it eventually."  
  
"Stop right there!"  
  
Nezzru and Rennix spun around in surprise. Gogeta stood adjacent to them, an emotionless  
stare of unrelentingness hatred on his face. Rennix stared in shock. "Who-- who are you?"  
  
"I am that which is the spirit of those you have hurt, and slain throughout your lives with no  
mercy toward them. I am here to pass judgement. Yet I shall spare your lives if you leave  
everything as you found it and flee this planet."  
  
Rennix stared hard. "Wait, I remember. Goku?"  
  
"Gogeta. I am fusion. Fusion is me."  
  
"Well Gogeta," started Nezzru, approaching the fused Saiyan, "we don't intend on leaving  
your planet until we've accomplished what we wanted to."  
  
Gogeta frowned. Nezzru smiled, rushing forward and kicking him in the face. When Nezzru  
lowered his leg, however, he saw the Saiyan standing firm, not a mark on him.  
  
Nezzru staggered backward. "How-- how could you just stand there? I-- I hit you as hard as I  
could!"  
  
Gogeta walked forward, ignoring Nezzru's wasteful chatter. Nezzru gazed at him as he walked  
by the Zaolyn and toward Rennix, who wore a look of confusion on his face. Nezzru grabbed  
Gogeta's shoulder with his right hand. "You will NOT ignore me, Saiyan!" he shouted,  
powering up in his left hand.  
  
Gogeta looked at the angry Zaolyn over his shoulder. Then a wall of ki burst up around  
Gogeta. Nezzru panicked. Gogeta rammed his elbow backward, ripping through Nezzru's  
body with his monstrous ki. Nezzru flew backward and slumped against the wall.  
  
Rennix screamed. "NEZZRUUUUUUU!!!!!" He glared at the Saiyan and his expression  
turned from loss to complete and utter insanity.  
  
Rennix struck with an uncanny speed that even Gogeta had trouble keeping up with. The  
two darted back and forth across the room, punching at each other with fists of fury. Rennix  
blasted Gogeta into the spacecraft's wall, and immediatley began pummeling him with  
energy attacks. Gogeta raised his hand, shooting Rennix away and at the same time jumping  
to his feet, striking the Zaolyn head on. Rennix spurted blood and stumbled backward. The  
opportunity at hand, Gogeta shouted an attack at Rennix. "Kamehame--"  
  
His speech was cut short as the battered Rennix rushed Gogeta, throwing him through the  
ceiling and into the debris of several scattered buildings. Rennix gripped the Eternity Gem in  
his right hand and stared at it. What was its meaning? He focused on it, intent on its  
features. "When will I learn your secrets?"  
  
"Never!" screamed Gogeta as he pitched into Rennix. Rennix fell backwards, dropping the  
gem. He watched it fall to the ground without being able to do a thing about it. It hit the  
rough Earth and split into halves. Rennix yelled in an expression of loss. "NO!!"  
  
Rennix kneeled down over the gem. He held a piece in each hand. A tear streamed down his  
cheek. "No... my... my dream... gone forever... gone forever."  
  
Gogeta watched the warrior emotionlessly. Then his eyes opened wide. The two pieces of the  
stone began to glow with an eerie light. Rennix looked at each of them. Then he smiled. He  
stood, turning his head toward Gogeta. His smile grew more devilish. "Yes. Yes! The map!  
The shards of a planet's past! The two pieces of the gem! Hahahahahaha!! At last, I, Rennix  
of the Zaolyns, possess the power of the Eternity Gem! Hahahahahaha!!"  
  
He stood up and suddenly his key lit up brightly, and it grew stronger by the instant. The two  
gem shards gleamed brightly in his hands. "Now you shall get to fight... the strongest man in  
the universe!!"  
  
Rennix's physique instantly bulged larger. He bulked up, and his mass grew immensely,  
making him appear freakishly huge. He laughed at Gogeta, who now wore a look of pain on  
his face. He cringed. Rennix teleported himself right in front of Gogeta, and promptly  
rammed his leg into Gogeta's chest. Gogeta forced out a weak yell and fell to the ground,  
clutching his stomach and breathing heavily.  
  
Rennix laughed harshly. "You fool! Now you can see it! My power! My awesome power! Did  
you ever think you could beat me? Well, I think this obliterates your chances." He pulled the  
Saiyan to his feet and punched him in the chest. Gogeta stumbled backward. Rennix  
continued to force him backward, hitting him mercilessly with each punch. With a giant  
punch, the evil Zaolyn sent Gogeta flying to the ground.  
  
"Now you will die," said the merciless Rennix.  
  
"Bro... brother, help me."  
  
Rennix turned around. Nezzru stood behind him on an injured leg with blood streaming  
freely from his head. Nezzru smiled. "I see you figured out the secret of the gem. Excellent.  
Now we can rule the world. Help me to gain strength."  
  
Rennix smiled at his brother and clutched his hand. Nezzru smiled back. Then Rennix began  
to squeeze. Nezzru's expression turned to confusion as he looked up at the hulking Rennix.  
"Brother, stop-- you're hurting me."  
  
Rennix laughed. "Oh, am I? Quite sorry, brother, but there is really only enough room in this  
galaxy for one almighty Zaolyn. And it is not you."  
  
Nezzru's tone was now that of fear, gazing up at the super-powerful Rennix. Rennix waved at  
Nezzru with his other hand before blasting Nezzru into oblivion. Gogeta stared on with pain  
in his eyes.  
  
"How could you?! Kill your own brother?!"  
  
Rennix turned back to Gogeta. "It was necessary. He would have eventually tried to kill me, I  
just know it. Consider it a precaution."  
  
Gogeta was filled with rage. He walked toward Rennix. Rennix welcomed it. "Do you now  
decide to die in battle? Very well. So be it." The Zaolyn began striding toward Gogeta.  
  
Gogeta ran at Rennix. Rennix flipped him up into the air, striking the Saiyan's back and  
punching him multiple times in the stomach. He grabbed Gogeta's head and rammed his  
own into it. He continued doing so as he spoke to Gogeta in a maniacal voice.  
  
"Now, you, see, what, you, were, up, against, all, along!"  
  
He threw Gogeta to the ground and floated high into the air. The Zaolyn stared down at  
Gogeta. "Now, it is time for you to die."  
  
Rennix raised his hand. A slit of light lit up in his palm. As Gogeta tried to rise to his feet,  
Rennix smiled. "Say hello to my brother for me, if you happen to end up in the same place!"  
  
Gogeta pointed his hands toward Rennix, who stood in the sky, holding the cup of death in  
his hands. Gogeta forced out a word.  
  
"Ka....."  
  
"Prepare to die, Gogeta!"  
  
"Me....."  
  
"Your fate shall be enjoyed!"  
  
"Ha....."  
  
"Silence! It is no use to resist!"  
  
"Me....."  
  
"That's it! Now you're DEAD!!"  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
As a brilliant display of energy blew from Gogeta's hands, another blast of energy flew from  
Rennix's hand. The two collided. Rennix pushed on it with all of his force. "YOU WILL  
NEVER WIN!!"  
  
Gogeta pushed back on his. "I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY EARTH!!"  
  
The mass was huge. The two energy balls were equal in strength. Gogeta began to weaken.  
Then noticed the figures to the side of him.  
  
Piccolo. Gohan. Krillin. They screamed in unison. "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!"  
  
Gogeta smiled as he watched them donate their last bits of strength. His voice rang clear as  
he shouted along with them. "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!"  
  
Rennix used all of his strength to repel the fast growing ball of energy. "NO! I AM THE  
STRONGEST MAN IN THE WORLD! HOW CAN I LOSE?!"  
  
The blast engulfed him as Gogeta threw his last ounces of energy into the ball. Rennix  
screamed in his last moments. "NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
A light covered the Earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku pulled himself to his feet. He looked around. The city was destroyed. There wasn't a  
single building standing intact. Goku smiled. "Earth is saved."  
  
Vegeta stood next to him. "A powerful opponent. But not powerful enough," the Saiyan  
muttered as he went over to a large crushed cement block and sat down on it. Goku gazed at  
him for a moment.  
  
"Dad! Dad!" yelled Gohan as he ran up to his father with Videl in tow. "You did it, dad!"  
Goku smiled. Videl poked Gohan in the ribs. He groaned.  
  
"Ouch." He rubbed his side tenderly.  
  
Videl frowned. "That's not a good noise to hear from you. You'd better lay down for a while  
when we get home."  
  
Goku felt a hand on his back. He turned to see Krillin smiling. "You did it, Goku."  
  
Goku grinned. Slowly, the sun fell beneath the amber tipped mountains. Piccolo stared at  
the wreckage of South City. He sighed. "There's always tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
